Love Hina LAN Party Chaos
by Murto
Summary: IT'S FINALLY UP! A short, funny and action filled 1 chapter fic. Basically Su comes up with an idea for a quick Counter-strike LAN, things quickly turn chaotic resulting in......chaos! READ AND REVIEW PLZ.


Title: Love Hina LAN Party Chaos - A Ballad Author: Murto  
  
Notes: I've been thinking of doing a fic like this for a while now, but I just hadn't thought of a setting. Here you go, enjoy. :D  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Love Hina. I also send my apologies to A B (Banjo) Patterson, one of the greatest poets who ever lived who's style I've completely ripped off. I don't own Counter-Strike either.  
  
Nb: The "Rhythm" of this poem is like one of Banjo's Bush Ballads. To mark it out musically - s = Short L = long = barline  
  
s s s s s s s s s s s s L s s s s s s s s s s s s s L  
  
and so on..... It doesn't follow it too strictly though, it's just a guide to help those who need it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Love Hina LAN Party Chaos  
  
"Yay," she cried. "Su has done it!" rattled down the hall, "I do not know why no-one hadn't thought of it before". Then Su in her excited state she moonwalked down that hall, then all the readers sweatdropped 'cuz at Murto they're appalled.  
  
"What in Kami-sama's name is happening this early", "I think we've got exam this afternoon, I'm feeling surly". "I'm not exactly big and tough, and nor am I that burly", "SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO BENT ON WAKING ME SO EARLY!".  
  
Keitaro Urashima had woken and was pissed, though he's a rather placid chap who's punched and always dissed. And right on que, the other residents were also pissed, Naru had just woken up, lets hope her punch will miss.  
  
"YOUR A BLOODY PERVERT" Naru yelled right as she punched, Keitaro went flying, he hit the ground with nasty crunch. Then he got up, dusted off and said "I hate her punch" "Oh shit, oh wont you look at that my student ID's scrunched.".  
  
"Hold your horses," Murto yelled, to give the plot a prod, "I know what Su is on about." The others gave a nod. "I know it's crazy, hear me out, I think that it might be..." Su said, "Wake up, quickly, come play Counter-Strike with me.".  
  
So 15 minutes later they were sitting at their desks, "I have never done this, but I'm giving it a test". Motoko said, quite unsure of which skills that it will test, Sitting down uncomfortably, at her computer desk.  
  
"Ano," asked Shinobu. "Senpai's I am new at this." "Can you give me a second chance, or I will be quite pissed" "Just you remember, though I'm kind and though I'm never dissed, "If you dont go easy in your dinner I will spit."  
  
"LETS GET IT ON!" the author yelled, as he ran up a ramp, Then he turned left and then got shot, "OOH YOU LITTLE SCAMP!" "I had only started, next time I'll show that tramp!" Let us all hope that it teaches Murto not to camp!  
  
"Ara, Oh my. That was me" sweet Mutsumi said, "I really really didn't mean to shoot you in the head." "I thought you were a terrorist, so then I shot you dead, "So that is why I" - SPLAT "HEY, I THINK MUTSUMI'S DEAD"  
  
Came the voice of Naru, the nasty vampire bitch, she ran around the corner then her trigger finger twitched. "Gomen-nasai Keitaro, thought your a bad guy" "BITCH!", "WHAT WAS THAT?" "Oh, nothing...I think I've a nervous twitch.".  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" questioned Aunt Haruka, "We are playing counterstrike, won't you join Aunt Haruka?". SMACK, she hit poor Keitaro and said "Call me Haruka, "I've had enough already," said the leaving Aunt Haruka.  
  
"Hey sugar, please watch my back, I think I'm goin in," asked Kitsune of Shinobu, with very evil grin. "Sure," Shinobu replied, "I think I might stay here" "'Cuz Naru's standing next to you with pistol to your ear"  
  
"What the hell" Kitsune said not knowing what she'd done, she fired 3 shots to no avail, because her head was gone. "What the hell that isn't fair, I wasn't ready yet!" Naru replied "All's fair in love and war, so then WHO'S NEXT?"  
  
"KYAAA! Stop chasing me" cried Shinobu in fear, she ran away until her screams you could no longer hear. Naru, Su, Motoko and Shinobu were all here, The others went downstairs to go and drink themselves some beer.  
  
Su was lost, she marked the wall with paint that was so purple, Though the author realised that nothing rhymes with "purple". Though he could always make up words like "Frurple" and "Kadurple", He doesn't think that it would work 'cuz nothing rhymes with "purple".  
  
Then Motoko jumped out from a crate and hit Su with a cod, Though she wasn't injured, it struck Su as quite odd. Su reached inside her jacket, and then she gave a nod, She blew herself up with Motoko, all that's left's the cod.  
  
Now just Naru and Shinobu were left amoungst the fray, After Motoko and Kaolla had hit the virtual hay. The 2 remaining players were feeling no dismay, It was time for one to show the other how to "make my day".  
  
Naru seemed most confident, her pride was boiling over, Whilst Shinobu was so scared, weak seemed the cliffs of Dover. But no matter what she felt, she was not yet won over, Thats at least unless the screen goes black and says "Game Over".  
  
Though Naru was still confident as she reload the clip, She grabbed herself a smoke grenade and armed it with a "blip". She darted 'round the corner, but alas then she did slip, And hit the ground and hurt her leg making her yell out "Shit!".  
  
Shinobu's ears twitched at the sound, she turned around to see, Naru getting off the ground, her eyes dart 'round to see. The smoke grenade was getting thick, eventually can't see, Then Shinobu thought to herself "Now it's all up to me.".  
  
Naru walked against the wall, trying hard to hide, in the smoke that she had made, the time was hers to bide. Then she was sure the time was right, she raised up the sight, then she shot and then she thought "Shinobu, watch your hide...".  
  
Shinobu, she was in the smoke and heard the shot ring out, she ducked and rolled and ducked then thought "Lets show this red-head clout!". She grabbed her Glock, shooting wildly, making shells fly out, and hoped to hell that one of them would take damn Naru out!  
  
But the cunning cockroach moved, behind a piece of brick, then she threw a handgrenade, she armed it with a "click". She waited 'till the time was right "Ok I'll show this d$%!!!" But behind her was Shinobu, who knifed her really quick.  
  
Naru was dead, the game was won, Shinobu was the champ, everyone had cheered her on, but Naru called her "Tramp!!". She didn't care though, 'cuz she'd won, she didn't even camp, Then Murto yelled to finish off the FanFic "WHO THE MAN!!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
End Notes: There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. I got bored during class and next thing you know I walked out with a FanFic rather than lecture notes. Oh well, at least I did something productive. Let me know if you would like me to right more Love Hina poemFics like this, 'cuz it was good fun to write. 


End file.
